The Bet
by TimeWasters
Summary: Chat Noir make a bet that he can make Ladybug fall in love with him and if he wins they get to reveal their identities!
1. Chapter 1

**Me: Hiiiii! Welcome to this story, which took exactly 7 days to make (a chapter per day) and it's actually the first story i've ever finnished.**

 **Adrien: Tinewasters doesn't own Miraculous. If she did, it would be a horrible show.**

 **Me: hey! True.**

 **...**

"Why hello, My Lady." Chat Noir purred. They were on patrol duty,as usual, After all villains could attack at night. Chat was there alittle early and Ladybug had only just arrived.

Ladybug sat next to him on the edge of the Eiffel tower.  
"Hello, Kitty." She greeted back. Chat leaned back alittle.  
"I bet no villains would show up, so how about we just chat." He pronounced 'chat' as the french word for cat, smirking at his own pun. Ladybug rolled her eyes.  
"Sure."  
Chat looked over at Ladybug and grinned.  
"You love me." He stated, out of the blue.  
This caught Ladybug off guard.  
"No i dont!" She denied. Chat pretended to flinch.  
"Meowch! I think i just lost a life."  
"Whatever. I don't love you." She said, making it clear.  
Chat smirked.  
"Wanna bet?" He asked.  
"What, why?"  
"I bet i can get you to love me in a week!" Chat exclaimed, putting up a finger to indicate the number 'one'.  
"No way!" Ladybug scoffed.  
"Hm... if i can get you to fall in love with me... then i get to... see your true identity!" Chat smirked at the bet.  
"What! Really? Oh fine. But if i win, you have to stop with the puns." This time it was Ladybug's turn to smirk.  
"Meowch! Another life!" Chat flinched.

The next day Marinette was late, again, to chemistry. She opened the classroom door and rushed in, but before she could get to her seat, she tripped on something. She braced for the impact her face was going to meet with the floor, but it never came. Instead, a pair of arms were wrapped around her.

Marinette opened her eyes and noticed everyone was staring at her. She looked up and saw him.  
"A-Adrien?" She asked, blushing a little. He pulled her up and let go.  
A high pitched squeal came from the other side of the classroom.  
"EEEEKKKK! Adrien, you're a hero!" Chloe squeaked.  
Adrien sweatdropped and turned to Marinette.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
Marinette just nodded, afraid that she'd say something that she would regret.  
"Good." He smiled and returned to his seat with chloe still squealing over him.

Marinette sat in her own seat, getting out her stationary and books. Ayla leaned over.  
"You know im glad you two are in the same class, you guys have great chemistry." She commented. It was a pun and it was bad, but Marienette wasn't bothered by it. Adrien had just saved her from a bruised face and possibly a nosebleed.  
"You wanna know what i'm thinking?" She asked.  
"What?" Marinette asked back, turning to her.  
"Im thinking that Adrien likes you!" Ayla whispered to her friend, making her blush.  
"WHAT!?" Marinette shouted, catching the attention of the class.

"Marinette! Don't shout in class!" The teacher instructed. Marinette calmed down and nodded.  
"We'll talk after school." Ayla told her.

-TIME SKIP-HOMETIME-

Marinette was at home, on her phone to Ayla.  
"He doesn't like me like that!" Marinette told her.  
"Girl, im sure he does." Her freind assurred her.  
"Whatever, i got to go. Bye!" Marinette called and hung up.  
She collapsed onto her bed and rested for a while. 2 hours until bed, and 4 hours until the patrol starts, might as well get some sleep.  
She got out her phone and prepared an alarm for 3 and a half hours time and went to sleep.

-TIME SKIP-PATROL-

Ladybug yawned as she walked up to Chat Noir.  
"Im Feline great about this patrol, you tired?" He asked, concern in his voice.  
"No, woke up a while ago though." She replied, yawning yet again as Chat frowned.  
"You know we could just stay here and chat." He mentioned, saying the same pun from last time.  
"Or i can do the patrol myself and you go rest up."  
"No way! Im not letting you do the patrol by yourself!" She said.  
"And im not letting you do the patrol." Chat simply said.  
They both sat down.  
Chat wrapped and arm around her and pulled her so that she was leaning on him.  
"Just get some sleep will you?" Chat insisted, but before he could finish his sentence, Ladybug was already sound asleep. He smiled at her and looked out at the city.

He wasn't sure how long this would last, but as soon as her spots start to go, he will wake her up, or as soon as his start to go. All he was sure of was that he was enjoying it.

Eventually, her spots began to fade, leaving her earings beeping. Chat gently shook her awake.  
"Just 5 more minutes..." she groaned.  
"But you're about to reveal your secret identity Bugaboo." Chat whispered to her.  
She shot up, not remembering sleeping, let alone on Chat Noir!  
"Guess you were sleeping on the job!" Chat smiled, but it as fast as it came, it quickly dissappeared.  
"But you're about to turn back, i would drop you off at your house, but then i would know who you are." He said, picking her up, bridal style.  
"What are you doing, kitty." She asked, cautiously.  
"Well you only just woke up and as much as i do want to know who you really are, i'm just going to drop you off on the ground, somewhere private, so you can turn back and go home. Don't worry i wont peep." Chat explained.  
He took her to an alley and put her down then he ran off, jumping onto buildings.  
She detransformed and smiled, Chat wasn't as bad as she thought.

Chat arrived home and detransformed.  
"Had any luck with your girlfriend?" Plagg teased, holding his favourite cheese in his paws.  
"Hm... maybe." Adrien replied and collapsed on his bed.  
"But i just wanna sleep..."

 **Me: i hope you liked this chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

Marinette woke up on the floor and sat up.  
"Wait, how did i get here?" She muttered to herself. Tikki flew up.  
"You detransformed in that alley and came here, but before you could get into your bed, you collapsed on the floor and snored the whole night!" Tikki exclaimed.  
"Wait if i snore then... i snored on My Kitt- uh Chat Noir!" Marinette shouted, freaking out.  
"I was just joking." Tikki giggled.  
Marinette sighed in relief.  
"Why do you care so much anyway?" Tikki asked, curious. That was a question that confused Marinette because she didn't know the answer herself.  
"I don't know... but i have school!" She yelled running around to not be late... again.

-TIME SKIP-LUNCHTIME-

Marinette was with Alya. They were eating their lunches. Just then Adrien walked past whistling a happy tune. He stopped infront of the girls.  
"Hey, Ladies. I need some help." He told them. Instantly, Marinette started to squeal quietly and Alya smirked.  
"Sure, what do you need help with?" Alya asked him.  
"Weeell, i want to know how to get a girl to like me." He answered.  
Marinette squealed some more.  
"You just have to be you..." she muttered quietly. She was in a trance, but snapped out of it as Adrien said, "what was that, Marinette?"  
She started to freak out.  
"Huh? What? Nothing!"  
Alya rolled her eyes at her friend's incompatability to talk to him without freaking out.  
"Well, firstly, as Marinette said, Just be you. No one likes a faker." Alya started.  
'I don't think being me would help Ladybug fall for me...' Adrien thought.  
"Maybe get her some gifts." She carried on. Adrien smiled.  
"Thanks Alya, you too, Marinette!" He said and walked away.  
Marinette squealed to her best friend.  
"Do you think he's-"  
"Girl, i know it." Alya cut her off.  
She almost fainted from happiness.

-ADRIEN-

"Hey, Plagg, i know the perfect way to win over Ladybug's heart." Adrien smiled.  
Plagg came out from hiding and pretended to be sick.  
"This is gross." He stated.  
"Your cheese is gross." Adrien stated back.  
"Hey! Don't bring my cheese into this!" Plagg shouted and started to stroke his cheese saying soothing words to it.  
"It's ok, oh sweet Camembert, i still love you" he told the cheese.  
"I will get her a gift." Adrien announced.  
"Oooo, going to stage two already?" He asked, eating the cheese. Adrien became confused.  
"Wait, stage two?" He asked the cat kwami.  
"Yeah! Stage one is the crush and stage two is gifts. Or it's something else..." Plagg explained.  
Adrien rolled his eyes.  
"But what should i get her?" He asked, more to himself than to Plagg. Plagg, however, took a very deep breath.  
"ADRIEN AND LADYBUG SITTING IN THE TREE K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" He sang, loudly. Adrien tried to shush him and his eyes went wide. Hopefully no one heard that...  
"FIRST COMES LOVE, SECOND COMES MARRIAGE THEN COMES THE BABY SITTING IN THE CARRIAGE!" Plagg continued. Adrien wore a scarlet blush, redder than Ladybug's outfit.  
"Plagg!" He angrily whispered to the kwami.  
"Oops, sorry." Plagg laughed at Adrien's red face.

All through the next class, Adrien's face was red. Marinette was confused and worried at the same time, after all he could have a fever. Like the over-dramatic girl she is, she started freaking out in her head.  
'If he's ill then he wont be in for the next couple of days and then he wont give me the gift then he will forget about the crush he has on me and then he will marry chloe and have three kids and a million hamsters!' She thought.  
Alya must have senced her worry, or it was the fact that she was squirming in her seat and a look of worry was on her face.  
"Don't worry, girl, nothing like your thinking is gonna happen." She told her friend, who sighed in relief.

-TIME SKIP-

Ladybug walked up onto the Eiffel tower and saw a worn out Kitty.  
"Chat Noir?" She asked.  
"My Lady, i have done the patrol." Chat announced, out of breath.  
"But why?" She questioned, sitting down next to him.  
"Because My Lady, i want to get to know you more, so by doing the patrol, we can talk more." He explained, not bothering using the 'chat' pun again, much to his lady's relief.  
"So what exactly do you want to talk about?" She asked him.  
Chat smiled.  
"Our secret identities." He stated simply.  
"Nope." Ladybug stated simply back.  
"What if we know each other out of the masks though." Chat said.  
"I don't know anyone like you."  
"Well, what if i told you that i act kind of differently with the mask on and with the mask off, im probably on the front page of the magazine your reading." He told her.  
'Adrien, yeah right!' Ladybug thought, scoffing in the process.  
"Kitty, i have a hard time believing that."  
"What are you like with the mask off?" He asked, curious.  
"Do you really wanna know?" She asked.  
"Yeah."  
"Then pull my mask off." She ordered gently.  
He reached out to her face and obayed, gently tugging at the ends of her mask. It didn't budge. She burst out laughing. He smiled at her, he made her laugh, those times where rare. Normally it would be a giggle, but this was an actual laugh.  
"Don't you remember the Lady Wifi incident, when she tried to pull my mask off on video?" She asked him, wiping a tear.  
"Hehe... you fooled me." Chat admitted, rubbing his neck.  
Suddenly, his ring started beeping, he was going to turn back.  
"You should go." Ladybug suggested.  
"But what if i want to stay?" He asked.  
"Then i'll go." She answered.  
Chat's ears drooped as he jumped off the building out of sight.  
"Bye, bye kitty." She said.


	3. Chapter 3

Holly and Polly were twins. They were at the local park, that just so happens to be located near Marinette's and Adrien's houses. They were fighting with each other, as sisters do. After a while they stomped off, both extremely mad at each other.

In an unknown place, Hawk Moth's window opened.  
"Oh a twin breakup, so tragic. The best formula for an akuma." He said. A butterfly landed in his palm and he proceeded on turning it into an evil butterfly.  
"Fly away my little akuma." He ordered and repeated the process again with another butterfly.

Back at the park, the akumas found their preys and landed on their twin friendship braceletes, turning them into 'Twincinerator' and 'Twinstroyer'.

Marinette was in her house, enjoying a cookie that was homemade in the bakery, downstairs.  
She was watching the news, to see if any disaster was happening. She was bored and luckily for her, the news about her new foes had spread quickly and was on the news at that very moment.  
"Tikki, time to transform!" She called out to the Kwami.  
"Tikki, Spots on!" She shouted and transformed into her alter ego, Ladybug. When she had transformed, she used her yo-yo to get to the crime scene as quick as possible.

Adrien was at the park. Being a popular model, meant that his scheduel was almost always full and don't forget the fencing practice and Chinese lessons.  
A loud noise came out of nowhere and a tree was knocked over. There was two akumatized enemies and they looked very identical, with the same attacks too.  
Adrien hid behind a tree.  
"Plagg, Claws out!" He called out to his kwami. Plagg just wanted to eat his cheese, but before he could, he was pulled into the ring, transforming Adrien into Chat Noir.

Ladybug and Chat Noir arrived at the scene just in time to see the twins fighting each other.  
"Well this is mew..." Chat commented.  
"Yeah, i almost see no point in interfering, only to turn them back to normal." Ladybug sighed.  
"That's going to be a catastrophe." He told her, smirking at his own pun, causing Ladybug to roll her eyes.  
"You love me." He mentioned.  
"Still no, Kitty."  
"So, what's the plan, Bugaboo?" He asked.  
"Well they're not going to notice us anytime soon, but we have to end this battle before we turn back." Ladybug answered.  
"Aw... Bugaboo, if i don't know who you really are, then how would i be able to hang out with you without the mask?" He asked, using some sort of puppy-dog eyes, Kitty style.  
"Well, Kitty, i guess you'll have to win the bet for that to happen."  
"My lady, i will win the bet, guaranteed. So why don't we just call it an early prize." He purred, somehow trying to seduce her.  
Ladybug got out a lazer pointer.  
"I always wanted to know if this would work..." she muttered.  
"No! No! No! My Lady, please don't!" Chat pannicked, he once got the urge to pounce for a red lazer dot when Nino had a lazer, and he was Adrien!  
They looked back at the battle, one of the twins had just broken a friendship bracelette, releasing the akuma.  
Ladybug quickly got to work and captured the akuma with her yoyo then reverting it back to normal.  
"Bye, bye little butterfly."  
The twin reverted back to normal with no memory of what happened.

Back in the middle of nowhere, Hawk Moth was irritated, he just wasted an akuma for nothing.  
"Twincinerator, you better get me those Miraculous'!"

Twincinerator heard Hawk Moth's voice and imediately obayed, charging for Ladybug and Chat Noir.  
"Uh-oh, just Purr-fect." Chat cursed, pushing Ladybug out of the way so that Twincinerator charged into a wall.  
"You ok, My Lady?" He asked, concerned.  
"Yeah..." Ladybug replied, smiling.  
"Paw-some!" He held a thumbs up and smiled.

Twincinerator was getting ready for another attack, charging up some sort of light beam.  
Ladybug was about to act, but before she could act, Chat shouted out, "Wait!"  
Twincinerator was confused for a moment, and lost concentraition, therefore breaking her light beam. This confused Ladybug too, but before she could say anything Chat said, "just incase we don't make it." And kissed her. It was quick, like a simple peck on the lips. That was enough to throw Ladybug off guard and get butterflies in her stomach, or akumas.

True, it was probably just an excuse to kiss her, but it had the desired effect he wanted. He grinned, blushing. She was frozen, shocked at Chat's bold move.  
Twincinerator's light beam was fully charged and Chat noticed. He grabbed ladybug and pulled her away from the light beam, seconds before it hit her.  
"What's the matter? Chat's got your tounge?" He asked her, grinning at his pun.  
She then frowned.  
"That was just an excuse to kiss me! Wasn't it?!" She demanded.  
"You loved it." He said simply, not answering the question. She blushed, still frowning, but not denying it.  
Instead, she decided to focus on trying to get the last akuma.

One Cataclysm and one Lucky charm later, the akuma was captured and reverted back to normal.  
"Bye, bye little butterfly."  
Almost instantly, the paparazzi came to the scene and tried to ask them questions, but before each could answer any, their miraculous' started beeping.  
"Got to go, see you!" Ladybug told Chat.  
"Me too, bye, My Lady." Chat told Ladybug.  
They both ran off leaving the paparazzi in their dust.


	4. Chapter 4

Alya was at Marinette's house, waaay too early. Too early that Marinette was still asleep.

"Hey! Marinette!" Alya shouted, causing Marinette to fall on the floor from shock. She sat up rubbing her head and glanced at her alarm clock. 6.25 am, that's early especially for a fully-ready-for-school Alya.  
"What are you doing here this early?" Marinette groaned. Alya was excited, she was practically jumping.  
"Well i have some amazing news!" She yelled, too excited to be quiet. Marinette rubbed her eyes, she was too tired to care.  
"What is it?" She asked trying to wake up fully.

Alya got out her phone and went into her videos. She then showed her friend a video.

The video was of what happened the day before. In other words, the Twin attack. Marinette was not bothered by it until a particular scene came.  
"Wait!" Phone Chat called out and pecked Phone Ladybug on the lips. Alya was fan-girling at the scene, but Marinette was blushing. Trust Ayla to keep up to date with the Ladyblog and everything that happens.

"Uh... Alya you probably shouldn't post that..." Marinette said.  
Alya looked at her like she was crazy.  
"Girl, you can't be serious. I have just caught footage of LADYBUG and CHAT NOIR kissing. KISSING!" she repeated to make it clear. They both couldn't believe it.  
"Um... Ladybug and Chat Noir aren't really dating... so..." Marinette trailed off, it was clear that her friend was going to post it, but what wasn't clear was has she already posted it?  
"Have you posted it?" Marinette asked.  
"Yes." Alya grinned and Marinette sweatdropped. So much for trying to talk her out of it.

Meanwhile, at Adrien's home, Plagg was trying to wake him up.  
"Adrien..." he whispered in his ear.  
"Adriiieeeen..." he repeated.  
"ADRIEN!" he shouted.  
Adrien shot up, fully awake.  
"What do you want Plagg?" He asked, annoyed.  
"Well, i was going to get my usual 6 o'clock Camembert, when i decided to search the web for cheese hats." Plagg started.  
"Then, 10 minutes later i stumbled across a video that i think you should see." He suggested, guesturing towards the computer with the Ladyblog currently on.  
"Oh, alright..." Adrien mumbled.  
He stood up and made his way to the computer almost like a drunk man.  
He pressed play, while Plagg ate his 6 o'clock Camembert.  
He saw Chat kiss Ladybug and blushed.  
"Why is this video on here?!" He asked, pannicking.  
"My Lady's gonna kill me!" He exclaimed.  
"You're such a drama queen." Plagg commented.  
"Easy for you to say." Adrien said back.

At school, Everyone were talking about the potential of Ladybug and Chat dating. Looks like everyone saw the video.  
Both Adrien and Marinette were blushing and really quiet.  
Alya noticed.  
"Hey Marinette, you're not Jealous of Ladybug are you?" She teased, grinning.  
"Huh? Why would i be?" Marinette asked.  
"Because she kissed Chat Noir."  
This got Adrien's attention and he smiled.  
'She's jealous huh?' He thought.  
"She didn't kiss Chat Noir, HE kissed HER." Marinette corrected.  
"Yeah, yeah, same thing." Alya said.  
And for the rest of that lesson they kept arguing about who kissed who.

Nino noticed that Adrien was unusually quiet.  
"Bro, don't tell me you're jealous of Chat Noir!" He teased.  
'Dude, i AM Chat Noir!' Adrien would have said, but he has to keep his alter ego a secret.  
"Well, i know you like her, but if Chat keeps it up, you will have no chance!" Nino exclaimed.  
'But, i'll finally know her secret identity...' Adrien thought.  
"Well he's a lucky guy, i just want her to be happy." Adrien replied, smiling and walking away.  
"Bro, that's not how the teasing thing works!" Nino called after him.

-TIME SKIP-HOMETIME-

Marinette was at home, somehow getting the urge to watch the video again. It gave her butterflies all over again, as she recalled the memory.  
It was almost time for the patrol with Chat. That's going to be awkward if he's seen the video.

Adrien was at home, sketching out some gift ideas for Ladybug. They were just basic ideas since he had some time on his hands until the patrol, which was his favourite time of day.

-TIME SKIP-PATROL-

Chat was sat on the Eiffel tower. It was unusually cold this one night, although he didn't show it.

Ladybug arrived and sat down next to him.  
"Hello, My Lady." Chat purred.  
Good he wasn't making this as awkward than it usually is.  
"Hi, kitty." She greeted back.  
"Did i look good in the video?" He asked. Of all questions he could have asked, he chose a not-so-serious one.  
"Sure you did." She replied, sarcasticly.  
"I'm sure you looked as beautiful as always." Chat sensed the sarcasm in her voice, but didn't care, he was dead serious.  
This caught her off-guard.  
"Huh?" She muttered.  
"No kidding!" He assured her.  
Silence then followed in the night breeze. Ladybug started to shiver.  
"Cold, huh?" Chat asked. After getting no reply he wrapped an arm around her and held her close. Being without a jacket, it was all he could do and it worked.  
Ladybug decided not to fight against him just this one time and closed her eyes. She was comfortable and she was definitly sure that Chat was enjoying this. The butterflies returned to her stomach.  
'Am i falling for Chat?' She asked herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Adrien was deciding on the gift he was going to make for his Lady. Yes. He was going to make it. After all, he wanted the gift to be special.

Plagg was on his shoulder, peeking at the sketches. He was making pointless advice to every single one.  
A bracelette with a ladybug and cat charm.  
"That's gross!"  
A necklace with a kitty heart.  
"That's ugly!"  
A ring almost identical to his, but red with black spots.  
"What are you gonna do? Propose?" Plagg snorted.

Adrien was beginning to get fustrated at Plagg's 'advice'.  
"Would you please stop?" He demanded.  
"Why? Im a very fashionable kitty, i know this stuff." He lied. Adrien rolled his eyes, not believing that for a second.  
"If you are a 'fashionable' kitty then what can i do to improve?" Adrien asked.  
"Nothing. Just give her camembert."  
This caused Adrien to become more annoyed.  
"You're not much of a love expert, you know that?" Adrien muttered.  
"Excuse me! I am such a love expert that i became 1st in the love expert competition!" Plagg announced proudly.  
"Well then, what do you suppose i do to win her heart?" Adrien asked, not believing that he would help in any way.  
"Well, it looks like camembert wont help much, so i can eat that, so i suggest you bake her heart cookies or make her a loooooove poem." Plagg for once actually said something helpful.  
"Only one problem." Plagg started.  
"YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO COOK COOKIES!" He yelled, remembering the last time he had to taste test one of Adrien's cookies. They were burnt, to say the least.  
"That's ok, i'll go and get someone to help me." Adrien told the cat.  
"Hm? You mean your girlfriend, Marinette?" Plagg asked.  
"Yes. I mean no! Kinda..." Adrien replied with a light blush.  
"Kinda?" Plagg questioned.  
"She's not my girlfriend, but she's the best chef in the world!" Adrien smiled.

Meanwhile, Marinette was on the phone to Alya. She sneezed.  
"Bless you." Came Alya's voice.  
"Thanks." Marinette said, wiping her nose.  
"That means someone's talking about you, maybe it's Adrien!"  
"Yeah, right." Marinette scoffed.  
"Hm, from what i've heard from Nino, Adrien was Jealous of Chat Noir." Alya mentioned.  
Marinette blushed slightly.  
"Why would he be-" she started, but Alya cut her off.  
"Looks like he has a little crush on Ladybug!"  
Marinette's face went bright red.  
'H-he likes Ladybug? Me?' She thought.  
"W-what about-" Alya cut her off again.  
"Well, im sure he like's both of you, YOU just have to be the one to get him first." She told her.  
"Hold on girl, im getting another call. I'll call you back!" She said and hung up.  
Marinette was not sure whether to trust Alya so much anymore. It was obvious that the gift was for Ladybug instead and not her, even though she was Ladybug.

Adrien was on the phone to Alya. For some reason he was too nervous to talk to Marinette herself.  
"Hey Alya, i need some help."  
"Sure, what with?" She asked.  
"Baking cookies." He answered.  
"Sorry Adrien, i can't cook or bake anything, but Marinette will totally help! Meet at her place in an hour ok?" She said and hung up, without giving Adrien any time to answer.  
"Guess we're going on an adventure?" Plagg asked from on top of Adrien's head.

Marinette was sitting patiently on her bed. Her phone rang and she picked up.  
"Girl, you are not gonna believe this." Alya instantly told her.  
"What?" Marinette asked, curious.  
"ADRIEN IS COMMING TO YOUR HOUSE! IN AN HOUR!" Alya screamed over the phone. Marinette had to pull the phone away from her ear before she became deaf.  
"Wait, seriously?" Marinette asked, not believing what she had just heard.  
"Yeah, you're going to teach him how to bake cookies." She told her friend and hung up, leaving Marinette to freak out.  
"Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh Oh my gosh." She chanted over and over.  
"Adrien's comming!"  
Tikki giggled.

An hour later, Adrien arrived at Marinette's house. They baked batch after batch of cookies, until they were perfect. They even got into a flour fight.

Eventually it was time for Adrien to leave. He had flour everywhere even Marinette had flour everywhere.  
"I had fun, thanks Marinette!" He laughed, recalling the flour fight.

He had accidentally spilled four on her arm so she threw a handful of flour at him and then the flour war began, they had to clean up after themselves, but it was fun.

"Y-yeah... too me." Marinette said, shyly, mixing up her words.  
"I mean Me too!" Marinette exclaimed, correcting herself. Adrien laughed.

"Just kiss already! Geez!" Plagg yelled irritated, causing the two to blush and Marinette to wounder where the voice came from. Before she could ask about it Adrien quickly said, "I better go, see ya!" And ran off.

-PATROL-

Chat was at the Eiffel tower, holding a heart tin that was filled with cookies that he quickly baked as soon as he got back from Marinette's house. He was proud of himself.

Ladybug then arrived at the scene.  
"Hello, My Lady." Chat purred, while she sat down next to him.  
"Hi, Kitty." She greeted back.  
Chat grinned.  
"You hungry?" He asked, not showing her the tin.  
"Maybe, why?" She asked back, getting curious. Chat then revealed the heart tin and opened it. Inside was Heart shaped cookies decorated with ladybug prints or cat faces.  
"I made you these." He said, picking one up and handing it to her.  
"Try it." He ordered gently.  
She took a bite out of it and it tasted familiar. Almost like the recipe she uses at home.  
"These taste great, Chat!" She commented, eating more.  
"Why don't you have one?" She says. He grinned. Before she could take another bite, he leaned in close and took a bite out of her cookie.  
"Chat! That not what i meant!" She yelled, blushing.  
"Sharing is caring, after all we do go out now." He purred.  
"We do not go out!" She shouted.  
"Whatever you say, Bugaboo."  
For the next few minutes Chat kept trying to steal bites out of Ladybug's cookie and Ladybug kept trying to advoid that.

Their miraculous' started beeping, signaling that it was time to leave.  
"Some cookies for the road?" Chat offered, he did make them for her. Ladybug accepted the cookies from Chat and smiled.  
"And how about a goodnight kiss?" He purred.  
"In your dreams kitty." Ladybug told him, blushing a little. She then ran off, leaving a sad kitty in her dust.  
"Well that was disappointing... but i will kiss her tomorrow!" Chat grinned, determined and ran off to his house, before he detransformed on the Eiffel tower with no idea how to get down.


	6. Chapter 6

Marinette was lying on her bed, eating one of Chat's cookies.  
'Am i really falling for him' she asked herself.  
She shook her head, getting rid off the thought.  
"I can't fall for him, i'll lose the bet then i'll have to show him my secret identity!"  
Tikki overheard.  
"But Marinette, a stupid bet shouldn't get in the way of true love!" She told her.  
"I know Tikki, it's just that... i love Adrien and what if he doesn't like what he sees under the mask?" Marinette asked.  
"Well for one, Adrien is probably not going to return those feelings anytime soon and second, Chat doesn't like you because of your looks, he likes the kind of person you are!" Tikki encouraged her.  
"Yeah i guess you're right. But i still don't want him to win the bet!" She huffed.

Meanwhile in Adrien's room he was working on the gift. A two heart necklace. One of the hearts was a black kitty heart and the other was a ladybug heart. She just had to love this gift. He was concentrating, concentrating and-  
"Why are you making her a necklace! I told you to get her Camembert!" Plagg yelled, destroying Adrien's concentration. Adrien grew fustrated.  
"PLAGG!" He shouted at the cat.  
"I got to make this for her, i am determined to make her love me. And this is to show my love for her, the final thing to get her to love me." Adrien explained.  
"Ugh... that's gross..."  
"Says the cat who's apparently a 'love expert'." Adrien remarked.  
"Just because im a love expert doesn't mean i don't find couples gross!" Plagg exclaimed, defending his title.

Marinette needed some help. She decided to do the one thing she only knew what to do at that point. Call Alya. She knew she would regret it, but it's worth a try.  
Alya picked up instantly.  
"Hey, girl, What's up?" Alya asked.  
"Well i need your help." Marinette told her, nervously.  
"What's up?" Alya asked again.  
"Well what if i have two crushes?" Marinette questioned. On the other end, Alya fan-squealed.  
"Oh my gosh, oh my gosh, oh my gosh! Marinette who's the lucky guy?" Alya demanded excitedly.  
"Well... uh... Chat Noir..." she answered.  
"Oh my gosh- wait... Chat Noir? So you were jealous of Ladybug." Alya teased.  
"Whatever... what should i do?" Marinette asked.  
"Well whichever one you like more, you date! Or whichever one you are more likely to date." Alya replied.  
"Thanks, Alya. I gotta go." Marinette said and hung up.  
"So i guess you're gonna date Chat?" Tikki asked.  
"Not a chance! Im not letting him win!" Marinette scoffed, causing Tikki to facepalm and give up.

Marinette smiled, got out another cookie and handed it over to Tikki.  
"Have a cookie."  
Tikki gladly accepted the cookie and started to eat it.

After several hours, Adrien had finally finished the necklace. It was a simple chain-like necklace, but the charms took a while to make. There was a black kitty heart one, to symbolise Chat Noir, and a Ladybug heart one, to symbolise Ladybug.  
Adrien held it up and examined his handywork. Plagg, who was sat on his shoulder, examined it too.  
"Not enough Camembert." He commented.  
"Plagg, would you just shut up!" Adrien yelled. He had gotten stupid comments like these all the way through the process of making the necklace and he could'nt handle another one.  
"Just saying. Everything looks better with Camembert." Plagg muttered and floated away, suddenly craving 10 tubs of Camembert.  
"Whatever, she'll love it. Camembert or not." Adrien told himself. He placed it inside a ladybug patterned jewellery box and got out a piece of paper and pencil.  
"Now time for the poem." He muttered and started to write down whatever comes to mind.

After a while, Adrien settled on a poem and practiced out the scene how he planned it to go. Soon it would be time to steal his lady's heart.

-TIME SKIP-PATROL-

Ladybug was suprisingly on time to the patrol, but came before Chat Noir did. She was almost worried but decided that he cat napped for too long.

Finally, after a while Chat showed up.  
"Sorry i'm late, My sweet Bugaboo, i think we should date, cause i'm in love with you." He rhymed.  
"Did you purposley become late so you can have a word that rhymes with Date?" Ladybug asked, blushing a little. Not even a full minute of their patrol has gone and he was already flirting with her.  
"Maybe... i just want things to be Purr-fect." He purred, sitting beside her. This sent chills down her spine.  
"Sorry to burst your bubble, My Kitty, but im not in love with you." She said as-matter-of-factly, not even noticing that she called him hers. Chat, unfortunately, did not belive her.  
"Doesn't sound like it, My Lady." He said.  
"Well it's true." She told him.  
Chat remembered about his gift.  
"Close your eyes." He ordered, gently.  
"What? Why?" She asked, pannicking slightly. Was he going to kiss her? Was he going to detransform right now?  
"Just close them." He repeated. She obayed, hesitantly and closed her eyes.

Chat got out the box and crawled behind her. He opened the box and took out the necklace and proceeded in putting it on her. He then sat back in his seat.  
"Ok now open them." He told her. She opened her eyes and looked at the new item laying against her chest.  
"Ch-Chat, you shouldn't have." She said. Chat placed a finger under her chin and leveled her face with his so that bluebell eyes met emerald eyes.  
"But i wanted to." He told her and leaned in. This was his chance! To make his Lady fall in love with him.

Ladybug pannicked.  
'I like him, but i don't want him to win!" She thought. She just froze. His lips touched hers and after a couple of seconds she melted into the kiss and returned it with passion. His hands found their way to her waist and her arms found their way around his neck.

To put it simply, they both enjoyed the kiss.  
But after a while, they broke apart, still in each others arms.  
"I'm guessing i won?" Chat asked, smiling.  
Ladybug no longer cared about the bet, she just wanted to be with Chat, or whoever he really is.

As if on cue, their miraculous' started beeping, signaling them that they're going to change back. Chat leaned in again, kissing her yet again while they turned back.  
A certain cat and ladybug Kwami came out of the miraculous and saw the two kissing.  
"Ew! That's so gross!" Plagg yelled out. Adrien was tempted to pull away and yell at the cat, but he didn't want to spoil the moment.  
'I'll just kill him later' he thought.  
As soon as they pulled apart again, they couldn't belive their eyes.  
"Marinette!"  
"Adrien!" They both yelled in unison.  
Adrien smiled.  
"Well, well, My Lady, i guess we do know each other out of the masks." He teased.  
"And i guess you really are on the front page of my magazine." Marinette muttered, blushing.  
"But even though i know who you are, that's not going to stop me from loving you." Adrien told her.


	7. Chapter 7

The next day, Adrien and Marinette were a little nervous about going to school, after all they have to tell their friends about the fact that they're dating. They're going to get teased... alot. But if Adrien can survive Plagg and Marinette can survive Chat's puns, then they would be able to survive this.

They met on the way to school.  
"You ready for a day of teasing, my lady?" Adrien asked. Marinette smiled.  
"Yep, My kitty."  
"You two are still gross." Plagg told the couple.  
"PLAGG!" they both yelled in unison. Tikki flew out of Marinette's bag with a block of Camembert in her hands.  
"Uh... Plagg, i got you this." She said shyly, holding out the cheese for him with a blush.  
"CAMEMBERT! Tikki you're the best!" Plagg yelled and ate the Camembert while Tikki giggled at him.  
Adrien and Marinette smiled at their Kwamis. They were so cute together.

As soon as they entered school, they earned some wierd looks from people. They were holding hands, after all. Chloe was angry, Nathaniel was crying and the others were smirking.

Chloe marched up to them.  
"Adri-kins! You're in love with ME! Not this slimy brat!" She told him, hoping that he'd change his mind.  
"Uh... im dating My Beautiful Purr-incess not a slimy brat!" Adrien shouted. Marinette smiled at him with a small blush on her cheeks.  
"And for the record, YOU'RE the slimy brat!" He carried on. Chloe ran off, crying.  
Adrien turned to Marinette.  
"Do you think i was too harsh?" He asked, rubbing his neck with his free hand.  
"No, she deserved that." She replied, pecking him on the cheek.  
Unluckily for them, Nino and Alya walked by at that very second.  
"Marinette! Since when-"  
"How did-"  
Nino and Alya both stood there shocked at the scene. Epecially since Marinette was usually too shy to kiss him.  
"Well you see guys, we're dating." Marinette explained.  
"Marinette! You have got to tell me every detail!" Alya fan-girled.  
"You too, Adrien!" Nino added.

After a while, Alya and Nino were caught up. Marinette and Adrien made up a story about a bet then during that bet Adrien realized about his feelings for her. The story wasn't entirely true, but that was because if it was, then they would have to reveal that they were Ladybug and Chat Noir.

Alya fan-girled some more.  
"Well actually we have something to tell you guys too!" Nino told them. Alya stopped fan-girling.  
"We're actually dating!" Nino told the two, Alya nodding.  
However, the couple weren't surprised at all.  
"Yeah! We always knew you two would!" Marinette exclaimed with Adrien nodding.

In class, Adrien turned around and passed some paper to Marinette. She opened it.  
'Hello, Purr-incess.' It said.  
Marinette quickly scribbled a reply and gave it back. Adrien opened the paper.  
'Hello, My Kitty.'  
He passed back the paper, after writing on it.  
'Can't wait for patrol ❤'  
'Me too. Are we really gonna patrol? ❤'  
'Nah, let's just make out in the stars! ❤'  
'Yeah, lets. ❤'  
'I love you❤❤'  
'Love you too, kitty ❤❤❤'

'❤❤❤❤❤'  
For the rest of the lesson the conversation ended up being a competition of who can draw the most hearts.

During the lesson, Alya had seen the competition and smirked. She got out a piece of paper and scribbled a message on it then threw it at Nino.  
Nino picked it up, opened it and read it.  
'Hello Nino ❤'  
He scribbled something back.  
'We're not supposed to be passing notes in class, but hi' she rolled her eyes. He was not romantic at all.

During lunch, Marinette and Adrien went inside the janitor's locket and had a romantic feast of kisses. They ended up missing the next lesson, due to losing track of time and not hearing the bell.

Alya was worried about them for a while, during lunch. But eventually had some suspicions. She leaned in close to Nino.  
"Babe, should we kiss?" She asked him.  
"Not right now, Alya, im trying to eat." Nino replied. She sat back with a huff. Things were not going according to plan.

-TIME SKIP-PATROL-

Ladybug and Chat walked up to the Eiffel tower together. She was hugging his arm and leaning on his shoulder.  
"So, My Lady, what do you want to do first? The patrol or-"  
Ladybug cut him off by crashing her lips into his and kissing him.  
And for the entire Patrol night, they were kissing under the stars like they planned.  
After a while they returned to normal, and walked each other home. They ended their night patrol date with a goodnight kiss.

THE END.

 **Me: And that's the end of the story! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
